Isabel's Turn to be Brave
by Let the Storm Rage On
Summary: Isabel is a 21 year old song writer who just broke up with her no-good cheating boyfriend, Airin. Her friends, Meg and Kyle, are by her side to help her through, but she might have to stand alone and...well...be brave. Hope you like!


This would be my second songfic that involves one of the brilliant Idina Menzel's songs. This one is called BRAVE! The song that is. Hope you like it...

P.S. Isabel, Meg, Airin, and Kyle belong to me. No one else!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Isabel burried her hands in her sweatshirts pockets as she walked through the snow filled streets. Tears were in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall like her hair did in her eyes. She shoved past people in the crowd as she reached her apartment. Isabel fumbled with the keys before entering her apartment.

**I don't know just where I'm going.  
And tomorrow, it's a little overwhelming  
And the air is cold  
And I'm not the same anymore...**

Isabel took off her grey sweatshirt and laid it over the couch as she got herself a cup of coffee. As the coffee cooked the ran a hand through her hair. As she fixed her coffee she heard her phone go off and answered. "Hello?"

*_Hey, buddy!_* came the voice of her best friend, Kyle. Isabel chuckled and said, "I'm not in the mood, Kyle. Can I talk to you later?"

*_Isabel, what's wrong?_* he asked worriedly.

Isabel bit her lip before taking a sip of her coffee. "I broke up with Airin today. I just...I need some time alone."

**I've been running in your direction  
For too long now, lost my own reflection  
And I can't look down  
If you're not their to catch me when I fall...**

*_Isabel, you've been with that guy for three years and before that you two were friends for four. What happened?_*

Isabel glared at the phone. THIS was why she wanted to be alone. "Kyle. Goobye." she said before hanging up.

She then took her coffee mug to the piano and started slowly playing. Tears were now falling down her face and onto the pearl white keys of the piano.

**If this is the moment I stand here on my own  
If this is my right of passage  
That somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid...**

"...**But it's my turn to be brave.**" Isabel sang as she wrote down the lyrics on the music sheet and continued with the music. She scratched out words repeatedly before sighing and rested her head in her hands. Her elbows hit the piano which caused a loud note to play and she ground. Taking a drink of coffee, she got up and looked outside. Couples were walking hand in hand down the street and she angrily turned away.

As she went to wash her drink out, someone rang her doorbell. She growled before walking to the door. "Who is it?"

"Your all time best friend who loves you like a sister!" came the sweet voice of Meg. Isabel opened the door and smirked when she saw Meg in a big sky blue coat. She hurried in and brushed off the extra snow. "You, my friend, need to get out. It's like an icecube in here. And I was just outside!"

"I'm not in the mood." she said before sitting on her couch and turning on the TV. Meg bit the side of her cheek before snatching the remote out of Isabel's hand and turning off the TV. "What the-What was that for?"

"Come on." Meg said as she tossed Isabel her sweatshirt. Isabel put it on before Meg's manicured hand grabbed her rough one and dragged her back outside.

**If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
Atleast it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
'Cause it's my turn to be brave!**

She knew she'd have to be brave when it came to Meg. Meg continued leading her through the crowds when Isabel saw the Empire State building ahead of them. "Meg, where in the world are we going?"

"To get your mind off of Airin." Meg said as they entered the building.

"You're crazy!" she said as they took the elevator. Meg laughed and dragged her into an elevator. "I know you wanted to think he was 'the one', but you're only twenty one! You have your whole life ahead of you."

Isabel rolled her eyes and leaned against the side of the elevator. "Will you and Kyle just drop it? I don't want to talk about it. him, or anything under the situation." she said while crossing her arms.

Meg rolled her eyes as the elevator came to a stop. "You've been having trouble with that song of your's so I decided to help." she said as the elevator doors opened.

Isabel exited the elevator and walked to the railing. She gasped when she saw the view. "Awesome, huh?" Meg asked.

**All along all I ever wanted  
Was to be the light when your life was daunting  
But I can't see mine  
When I feel as though you're pushing me away**

"Does it help?" Meg asked after a while. Isabel nodded and stuffed her hands into her pocket jeans as a chilling gust of wind blew past them. "We need some hot chocolate." Meg said as she rubbed her arms.

Isabel smiled and looked down at the view. "This is perfect. The whole song is coming to me and I'm forgetting Airin easily. Thank you."

Meg smiled and said, "Well, it's freezing up here. Take all the time you want, but me and Kyle'll be waiting for you at Starbuck's when you want to hang out."

She then took the elevator back down while Isabel leaned against the railing and looked at the scenes below.

**Well, who's to blame?  
Are we making the right choices?  
'Cause we can't be sure if we're hearing our own voices  
As we close the door  
Even though we are so desperate to stay**

Isabel still couldn't believe Airin had...cheated on her. She felt her phone buzz and opened it to see a text from Airin...again. Deleting the message, she looked out as it began snowing again. Snowflakes fell in her hair and soaked it as she closed her eyes.

**If this is the moment, I stand here on my own  
If this is my right of passage  
That somehow leads me home  
I might be afraid, but it's my turn to be brave**

After a while, Isabel took the elevator back down and sent a text to Meg that she was going to go home. She leaned against the back of the elevator as she remembered her friendship with Airin. They were friends, best friends even, but she never actually trusted him. Isabel, herself, was shocked when she agreed to go on a date with Airin. Why was she so surprised that he cheated on her? He WAS known for it.

**If this is the last chance before we say goodbye  
Atleast it's the first day of the rest of my life  
I can't be afraid  
Because it's my turn to be brave oh, yeah, oh!**

Isabel was walking back home when she heard her phone's ringtone. One she didn't want to hear for a while. Taking out the phone, she opened it and asked, "Hello?"

*_Isabel? Izzy, I'm so sorry! I...she came onto me! I swear it! Isabel, you're the one for me not-_*

Isabel sighed and continued listening to the lies hhe fed her every time they got in a fight or he cheated on her. "Airin? Forget it. I'm sick of playing this game with you almost every week. I've had enough. Goodbye." she said before slamming the phone shut.

Small tears were in her eyes, but she just wiped them away and continued down the street. Her heart hurt, yes, but she was proud of herself.

**And I might still cry,  
And I might still bleed,  
These thorns in my side,  
This heart on my sleeve!**

Isabel entered her apartment and walked to the piano before playing the music. Every once in a while she wrote more lyrics. She had a small smile on her face as she finished two-thirds of the song. Getting up, she walked to her laptop and turned it on to see three new messages. "Delete message from Airin, respond to Kyle later, and delete-wait...what's this?" she muttered while opening the third e-mail to see a propostion for her music. "Dear Isabel, we are proud to tell you that we'd like to buy your music and have the magnificiant Idina Menzel sing the songs. If you are interested please respond back within the next twenty-four hours."

She shrugged and responded quickly before shutting down the laptop. As she stood, lightning and thunder came from outside and she sighed. "Another storm? Greeaaat." she said sarcastically.

**And lightning may strike  
This ground at my feet  
And I might still crash  
But I still believe!**

Isabel watched the rain from her window and smiled softly. She was actually happy that she was free of Airin. Free of his want, cheating, jealousy. All of it. Now he could have whatever tramp he wanted and she wouldn't be effected.

**This is the moment I stand here all alone  
With everything I have inside, everything I own  
I might be afraid but it's my turn to be brave!**

She was free of Airin, selling her songs, and had two great friends by her sides. Maybe, in some cases, she had to stand alone, but if she needed help she had her two friends to give it. "**And this is the last time before we say goodbye. Atleast it's the first day of the rest of my life. I can't be afraid, it's my turn to be brave.**"


End file.
